


you get me closer to god

by shinelikemillions91



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, George has a dirty mouth, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikemillions91/pseuds/shinelikemillions91
Summary: Matty finds out that George has a daddy kink, and decides to have some fun with it.
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	you get me closer to god

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> So this is set roughly during 2016 as that's when I started writing it! I can't really remember why I never finished it, but I figured being in quarantine is a good enough excuse to finally do so.
> 
> I obviously don't own any of the characters, I want to formally apologise to Matty and George because I'm 100% certain they'd be mortified if they ever found this.
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments and kudos make me smile <3

Matty is happily buzzing. They’re currently on tour in America, and Matty doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to falling asleep in one state and waking up in another, he thinks they’re in Arizona but he can’t be too sure. Him, George, Ross, Adam and John are all gathered around the central table in tour bus equivalent of a living room, and because Ross is a 13 year old girl and it was his turn to choose the game they play, they’re playing Never Have I Ever. Quite frankly they’d all been pissed before they even started playing but now they were all giggly because everyone knows that Never Have I Ever just results in people joking about all the weird sex stuff they’ve done.

He glances over at George whose head is tipped back in laughter at something John just said but Matty hadn’t been paying attention to. Matty admires the long line of George’s neck and prods George’s foot with his own under the table, his face gives nothing away but Matty feels George’s foot rub slowly against his calf, making Matty smile into his drink.

‘My turn,’ Adam giggles and Matty smiles fondly over at him because Adam’s face gets all red when he drinks, and he just loves his boys so much that he wishes it could always be this easy. ‘Never have I ever had a girl call me daddy during sex.’

Ross lets out a low whistle and everyone explodes into laughter like it’s the funniest thing Adam has ever said and Matty claps against his thigh with his free hand, but he doesn’t drink, he’s interested to see if anyone else does though.

Matty’s eyes glance over his friends and his jaw drops as George takes a slow, deliberate drink from his bottle.

‘You’re kidding?’ John snorts, shaking his head in disbelief.

‘Just once,’ George smirks, shrugging like it’s no big deal.

However, Matty begs to fucking differ. Why has George never told him this?! They know literally everything about each other, including what they like during sex, and Matty feels like this is something that George would have bought up at some point.

Matty and George have had this unspoken friends with benefits thing for years now, girls had come and gone but Matty and George’s arrangement has been a firmly fixed thing since George had been sixteen and Matty had been seventeen. It had kickstarted on a hot, sticky night one summer when George had been staying round Matty’s and they’d been smoking pot out of Matty’s bedroom window. Matty had been graphically describing what it was like to go down on a girl when George had flushed bright red and tried to shift his position without drawing attention to the fact that his dick was hard in his boxers. They had touched themselves,side by side with their thighs touching, and after they both came Matty had pulled George into a brief kiss because it just felt like the right thing to do at that moment. 

‘Matty’s jealous,’ Ross snorts, digging Matty in the ribs lightly which breaks Matty out of his reverie; they had obviously noted his pointed silence. The other boys very rarely bought up Matty and George’s arrangement, however Adam had simply stated that as long as they didn’t fuck in any communal areas then it was all good, Ross had nodded in agreement, and that was that.

‘Oh, fuck off,’ Matty retorts, rolling his eyes to cover up the fact that Ross was fucking right, he was jealous, he was jealous because he and George have some of the fucking filthiest sex he’s ever experienced, yet this had never once come up. Not once, despite the fact that George is the only person that has truly been able to undo Matty, to leave him blacked out from pleasure with tears streaming down his face...

‘Never have I ever done anal,’ John declares to the room to which Matty, George and Ross all drink, leaving Adam to roll his eyes and mutter about how ¾ of his best mates were fucking perverts. Matty can feel George’s eyes on him.

They do a couple more rounds before Adam declares that he’s too drunk and if he drinks anymore his bladder is going to explode, so they all agree to wind it in for the night. Matty staggers over to his bunk, making a point of not looking in George’s direction, clambering up into his bunk wishing for once that George didn’t sleep directly below him.

Matty undresses as gracefully as he can in the confines of his tiny bunk, only knocking his elbows a few times. Once he’s in just his boxers, his clothes kicked down to the bottom of the bunk, Matty settles back and closes his eyes, the room shifting a little as a result of the eight beers he’d sunk over the last couple of hours.

He can see it behind his eyelids, some pretty girl on her knees in front of George, eyes and mouth wide, begging to be fucked and calling him daddy. George hadn’t given anything away earlier, hadn’t said if he’d liked it or not, but Matty has a sneaking suspicion that he probably does, given all the other things he knows about what George likes in the bedroom. George fucking loves control, and it’s convenient that nothing gets Matty off more than giving up his control in a sexual sense. It’s so different than being with a girl, he’d never had a girl dominate him, he’d always been the one with the power, but it’s not like that with George. Matty goes pliant when George tells him what to do, and George loves to make Matty squirm and beg, and work for it until Matty is often pleading, and sometimes he’s not even sure what he’s pleading for. George also has the dirtiest mouth of anyone he’s ever met, and it makes Matty blush to even think about the litany of things that come out of George’s mouth.

It had been a couple of weeks now since Matty and George had last done anything sexual. George had cornered Matty after a show backstage, they were both shirtless and George was dripping with sweat from two hours of drumming, his eyes had been dark and Matty had known what to do instantly, he had dropped to his knees, his mouth full of George’s cock in seconds.

Matty feels his cock stir but he’s too tired to really do anything so he flips onto his front and slowly grinds his thickening cock against the thin mattress, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle any sounds. He fucks the mattress for a few minutes before coming with a quiet sigh, he’s far too drunk to bother moving afterwards, that is until he hears his phone vibrate from the pocket of his discarded jeans so he awkwardly shuffles so he can extricate it from the pile of clothing, the bright screen making his eyes hurt.

 **George** : I heard you and now I'm hard…

Matty swallows and clicks his phone locked, collapsing back and removing his sticky boxers, he feels sleep start to pull him under, but not before a plan has hatched in his drunken hazy mind.

**

The next morning the tour bus is pulled up to refuel so Matty takes this opportunity to have a fag, the sun is high in the sky and promises a hot day so Matty emerges into the sunshine in just his jeans and boots, his messy hair pulled up into a bun. He leans back against the bus and lights up, closing his eyes as he allows the blissful feeling of smoke filling up his lungs. He’s not really that hungover, his head just aches a bit, but he thinks this might have something to do with the fact that he’s been ignoring George all morning and it’s thrown off his fucking equilibrium or some shit. He grinds the butt of his fag out with the heel of his boot and is about to open the door to the bus when George opens it for him, apparently with the same idea as him, Matty noting the fags and lighter clutched in George’s hand.

He steps back a little to allow Matty inside, giving him a small smile as he does so.

‘Thanks, daddy,’ Matty says nonchalantly, his bare arm brushing George’s arm as he moves past him.

Matty can’t see George’s expression but he can feel the younger man’s eyes burning into the back of his head as, smirking, he saunters into the tiny bathroom to take a shower.

**

The following week they’re so busy that Matty hardly has time to think, they do three consecutive shows over three consecutive days but it’s okay because they all know they’re being rewarded with a few hotel nights at the end of it.

Neither Matty or George have mentioned the ‘daddy thing’ again although the penultimate show before their mini break, Matty had caught George’s eye during ‘Love Me’ and the younger man had been looking at Matty with such intensity that Matty thought he could feel it under his skin, making it prickle because he knows exactly what kind of things are running through George’s head.

Later that night Matty wakes with a jolt, his heart slamming in his ribs, though he’s not entirely sure why. He checks his phone to find out that it’s only just gone 2am and he’d only been asleep for about an hour. He rubs his face and clambers down out of his bunk, trying his best not to wake his fellow bandmates, he has a sudden craving for a cup of tea. He makes his way into the kitchen area and is surprised to find George sitting at the table with his Mac, his back to Matty and earbuds in. He’s obviously working on some tracks, and Matty doesn’t normally like to disturb George when he’s working, but he throws caution to the wind and slides his arms around George’s neck, making the younger man jump and quickly yank his headphones out of his ears.

‘Jesus Christ, Matty,’ he groans, and Matty can feel his heart beating hard. ‘You scared the shit out of me, mate.’

‘I normally just go by Matty, Jesus Christ Matty is a bit long,’ Matty giggles into George’s neck, inhaling the remenants of George’s aftershave tinged slightly with sweat and cigarette smoke, he closes his eyes.

‘Very funny,’ George sighs, leaning back so he’s resting against Matty a little. ‘I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d work on some stuff…’

‘Poor daddy,’ Matty mumbles into George’s neck, his fingers working their way under the neck of his t-shirt slowly. He feels George’s breath hitch and his Adam's apple bob a little as he swallows.

‘Why do you keep doing that?’ George murmurs.

‘Doing what?’ Matty asks innocently, extricating himself away from George to perch on the table, nudging George’s laptop a little to allow him space.

‘You know what,’ George counters, he looks annoyed but he betrays himself by allowing his fingers to rest on Matty’s bare thigh. ‘The daddy thing…’

Matty concedes and leans back a little, nibbling on his bottom lip before answering.

‘Because I think you like it… and I don’t know why you wouldn't mention it to me…’

George’s deft drummers fingers run up and down Matty’s thighs now making Matty shift a little closer to George.

‘Do you want to call me daddy?’ George asks, his voice has dropped in pitch and it makes Matty’s cock throb.

‘Yes, daddy.’

George groans and grips Matty’s thighs so hard that he’s sure there’ll be marks where his nails have dug in. Their eyes meet and Matty notices that George is breathing just as heavily as he is.

‘Are you going to do as you’re told?’ George asks, his voice is calm but Matty knows that inside he’s anything but calm right now.

Matty nods but George shakes his head. ‘I need to hear you say it.’

‘Yes, daddy,’ Matty moans, and it feels obscene for those words to be coming out of his mouth but in reality it’s so fucking hot that all he wants to do is climb into George’s lap and come undone while fucking himself on George’s cock.

‘Tomorrow…’ George pauses as if he’s contemplating something but then he continues. ‘Tomorrow when you’re on stage I want you to use it…’

Matty’s brow furrows in confusion for a few seconds before it dawns on him what George is referring to. For Matty’s 25th birthday George had bought Matty a small silver butt plug, however, what had started out as a bit of a joke turned into a little bit more than that, and Matty will never forget that fucking interview with just him and George where George had made him use it...

‘Y-you want me to use a fucking butt plug on stage?’ Matty chokes out because Jesus fucking Christ that’s so hot, and wrong, and if anyone found out they’d be appalled at Matty singing to a bunch of teeneage girls about sex and drugs while using a fucking sex toy!

‘If you do that for me, I’ll fuck you good and proper as soon as we get to the hotel, okay?’

Matty starts to nod eagerly but then catches himself. 

‘Yes, daddy.’

‘Good boy,’ comes George’s response and Matty gasps and reaches forward, he just wants to touch George, get his fingers, his lips on any bit of skin he can reach but George stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

‘Tomorrow.’

**

It’s twenty minutes until showtime and Matty is already fucking sweating bullets. He’s been twitchy with anticipation all day and George hasn’t been helping one tiny little bit. George keeps fucking _staring_ at Matty and it’s making Matty want to equal parts punch and kiss him, and it’s doing his fucking head in. 

Five minutes ago Matty had been in the bathroom, his fingers slick with lube as he slid the butt plug inside, his thighs shaking as he braced himself against the toilet stall cubicle, and now he’s loitering in the corridor, wondering if this was all a terrible idea. He’s always had this weird fear of popping a boner on stage, and if it’s going to happen any time, it’s definitely tonight, knowing that George is going to be watching him the whole time, watching to see any cracks in Matty’s carefully cultivated stage persona.

His fingers are itching for a cigarette and his heart is beating far too fast, he can feel the plug inside him, not big enough to hurt but just big enough that it sends jolts down his spine if he moves in a certain way.

He’s so utterly fucked.

Suddenly, George appears in the corridor and Matty runs clammy fingers through his hair, he sidles up to Matty and places a possessive hand on Matty’s hip, leaning in so his lips can brush against Matty’s ear.

‘Did you do as you were told?’

Matty nods hastily and makes a quick exit from George’s intense gaze, not entirely sure that he trusts himself to be near George when he feels like this. He wants to fast forward through the show, he wants George’s praise for doing as he was told, he wants to feel George all over him, inside him, under his fucking skin if that could even be possible.

**

To Matty’s intense relief, the show goes in a complete blur. He is aware, however, of George watching him the entire time, and Matty makes a point of not making any eye contact for fear of getting distracted, However, during ‘Somebody Else’ he catches George’s eye and completely fucks up the second verse because that’s the look George gives him right before they fuck, like he wants to devour all of Matty.

There’s a flurry of activity after the show ends, like there always is, and Matty and George don’t really go near each other, this is on purpose on Matty’s part. They go out and sign a couple of things for some fans before they’re bundled onto the tour bus to be driven the short ten minute journey to their hotel.

Because of the plug Matty finds it really hard to sit down so he just paces up and down the tour bus, and Adam gives him a weird look considering everyone else is just lounging about, including George who’s idly scrolling through his phone and not looking at Matty for the first time that evening. 

Matty feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket and he fishes it out to see a text from George.

 **George** : You’ve been such a good boy for daddy.

Matty feels his knees almost buckle beneath him and he has to steady himself against the wall because this is the longest fucking ten minutes of his whole goddamn life. His arse feels tender and he longs for that feeling when George removes it for him, only to quickly replace it with his fingers or his tongue. 

Finally, after what feels like an hour they arrive at their hotel, they all have their own rooms booked, however, everyone knows that Matty and George share, and the extra booked room is just a facade. 

‘I love hotel nights,’ Adam sighs, tipping his head back against the wall of the lift, and everyone nods in agreement.

‘I just can’t wait to have a shower that doesn’t feel like someone pissing on my head,’ Ross snorts, picking up his bag as the lift pings to let them know they’ve arrived at the correct floor.

Everyone takes their respective room keys, and Matty can feel George’s presence behind him as he walks down the corridor towards their room, Matty almost feels like he’s vibrating from anticipation and arousal at this point, and he’s been at least half hard since George sent him that text on the bus.

Matty slots the key card in the door and it clicks open, Matty nudges it open with his shoulder, he feels George crowd against him from behind and his stomach lurches because he’s so desperate for it at this point that he wants to cry. He chucks his bag on the floor, the hotel room is silent, and he hears George do the same, and before he can think about saying something George has him pressed up against the door. They’re both breathing heavily, their eyes meet and suddenly George is all over him, they kiss like they’re dying for it, and their teeth knock together in their eagerness to get as close as they possibly can. Matty’s fingers knot in George’s messy hair and George has his hands up Matty’s shirt, nails scraping at soft skin, everything is frantic and urgent, and he fucking loves it.

It’s so rare that George lets go like this, he’s normally the controlled one, the calm ying to Matty’s erratic yang. For as much as Matty loves to give up control, he loves it when George gets as desperate as he does, like he’ll die if he can’t get his hands on Matty in that moment. Matty can recall a time with almost vivid clarity, the first time he had George had fucked properly had been a little like this. They had just moved into their first proper house together, George had left Matty unpacking boxes while he’d gone to the shops to buy milk and tea bags, and he’d come home to find Matty dancing in the kitchen clutching a load of mugs, giddy with happiness because ‘Chocolate’ had been playing on the radio. He’d fucked Matty right there on the kitchen counter, surrounded by boxes, the tea supplies left abandoned on the kitchen floor.

George’s lips stray down to Matty’s neck, teeth scraping over his skin before biting down and making Matty whine. ‘George,’ he moans as George’s hands slide down and under Matty’s arse, hoisting him up so that Matty is pressed tightly between the door and George’s torso. The plug shifts inside him and he gasps out as it rubs against the bundle of nerves inside him, his head falling back against the door. 

‘I’ve been so fucking hard all evening,’ George growls right in Matty’s ear, his hot breath making Matty shiver. ‘All I could think about on stage was fucking your tight little arse and making you beg for it.’

‘I’ve been a good boy for you,’ Matty manages to pant out, his thighs are starting to ache from having them wrapped tightly around George’s middle. And as if George can read his mind he slowly lowers Matty to the ground and looks him up and down slowly.

‘I do like you in make up,’ George smirks, lifting a hand up to run his finger down Matty’s cheek, the remnants of the black eyeshadow he’d been wearing on stage marking his pale skin.

Matty doesn’t move, he’s waiting now for George to tell him what to do, his cock is straining against his tight jeans and his arse is throbbing, he’s about to say something when George speaks up first.

‘I want you naked on your hands and knees on that bed in one minute or you won’t be getting fucked tonight,’ George is still smirking lazily as he removes his own shirt, dropping it on the floor then kicking his shoes and socks off but leaving his jeans on. Matty quickly follows suit, leaving his clothes where they fall, his heart is hammering against his ribs as he slowly climbs onto the bed. His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, his hair covering his face, his bare arse exposed to George, and he knows George will be able to see the butt plug from this angle.

Matty is so desperate to touch himself but he knows that George will tell him off if he does so, so he keeps his hands braced on the bed, he hears George move towards the bed, the sound imperceptibly loud in the silent room. The bed dips a little as George climbs up behind him, George’s large hands run over Matty’s arse, gripping a little and Matty moves his arse back a little into George’s touch, needy for contact or just fucking _something_ from him.

‘Please,’ Matty whines, clenching around the butt plug as George’s deft fingers trace slowly down the crack of Matty’s arse.

‘You want me to take this out?’ George asks quietly, pressing down on the butt plug so that Matty lurches forward a little bit, everything feels so fucking hypersensitive that Matty doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

‘Please, daddy,’ Matty gasps out, knowing it’s exactly what George wants to hear.

‘Good boy,’ George purrs and he slowly works the toy out, Matty shudders from the loss, his arse now clenching against nothing, and suddenly Matty hears George let out a low groan that makes Matty’s cock twitch. Matty sees George throw the toy on the floor through the curtain of hair covering his face. Before Matty has time to get used to the sensation of being empty, the plug is replaced by George’s fingers, working in and out of him slowly. Tears prick the corners of Matty’s eyes because holy fuck has he ever missed this feeling, his own fingers can never quite do George’s justice.

‘You’re such a little slut for my fingers, aren’t you, Matty?’ George murmurs, his fingers curling deliciously inside Matty, making sweat bead on his forehead, his mouth hanging open as he tries his best to nod. Matty finds himself briefly thinking if only the fans could fucking see him now.

‘I want to hear you say it.’

‘I-I’m such a slut for your fingers… fucking hell, George,’ Matty groans just as he feels George’s other hand come down and place a hard smack on his arse, tears start to drip down his cheeks and Matty is so close to coming undone and he’s not even being fucked yet.

George slowly removes his fingers and Matty’s entire body shudders from loss of sensation once more. He hears the clink of George’s belt buckle and then a thud as it falls to the floor, followed by his jeans. To allow himself to give his arms a rest Matty slowly rises up so he’s kneeling on the bed, his face his hot and his hair is a tangled mess, he shuts his eyes and tilts his head back. George shuffles forwards and rests his hands on Matty’s hips, he presses his lips to Matty’s clammy shoulder, a momentary break in their role play as George has obviously become aware that Matty needs a few moments to compose himself.

‘You good?’ George checks, pressing a small kiss to Matty’s shoulder, Matty nods and that’s all the permission George needs to place a hand on Matty’s back, pressing him back down into the mattress. George spits onto Matty’s arse and he can feel it slowly start to drip down and his stomach flutters because he fucking loves how filthy this is, how filthy George’s mind is. The blunt head of George’s cock presses slowly against Matty’s hole, and George steadies himself, hands going to Matty’s hips to hold Matty still as he slides inside slowly.

Matty’s knuckles clench around the sheets, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this initial feeling, he feels the burn in his fucking core, but he loves it, the over-stimulation of being almost too full. George thrusts slowly, going an inch deeper each time until he’s fully inside Matty, George’s fingers are digging into his skin hard enough to bruise which only adds to the sensation of being owned, George leaving his mark on him.

Matty whines and pushes back against George who’s stilled inside him, his breathing coming out laboured.

‘F-feel so fucking full, George,’ Matty pants and George growls and takes a fist full of Matty’s messy curls, pulling Matty up a little so his back is arched.

‘Oh fuck,’ Matty whimpers, the change of angle meaning that George is now pressed right against his prostate so that his thighs start to shake. George starts to thrust relentlessly against that spot, and Matty is at a complete loss for words. His knuckles are now white gripping onto the sheets as George's hips slap against Matty’s arse, sounding obscene in the orderly neatness of the hotel room. Matty’s scalp is burning but he doesn’t even care at this point, all he cares about is the rhythmic thrusting and the curses that have started to spill from George’s lips. He just wishes he could see George, because he knows that George looks so good like this, his eyes closed and his jaw slack with pleasure.

Matty is so hard that he longs for some friction, he unclenches one fist from the sheets and wraps it around his neglected cock, starting to pump slowly to alleviate some of the pressure. However, George knocks Matty’s hand away and adjusts them so that Matty is know completely up on his knees, he releases Matty’s hair and wraps his strong arms around Matty’s torso, burying his face in Matty’s neck, his hips stuttering a little inside Matty as he does so.

‘Feels so good, George,’ Matty almost sobs, tipping his head back on George’s shoulder. George runs his hands over Matty’s chest, occasionally his hand straying towards Matty’s cock, but never actually touching him.

‘Are you gonna come for me?’ George whispers into Matty’s neck.

‘I need to touch myself,’ Matty moans, though knowing that George was never going to let that happen.

‘I want you to come just from being fucked, I know you can do it,’ George purrs, his thrusting now torturously slow.

One of George’s hands comes up to Matty’s lips and Matty obediently opens his mouth, allowing George’s fingers to slip inside his mouth. He sucks George’s fingers, tears leaking down his face because he needs to come so badly he feels like he’s going to die, and George speeding up his thrusting and pounding against his prostate is just intensifying the feeling tenfold. Matty feels overwhelmed and overstimulated to the point that he doesn’t think he can hold on anymore.

‘You’re daddy’s dirty little slut, aren’t you, Matty?’ George murmurs and that is absolutely it for Matty, his orgasm is wrenched up from inside him with a shout, his body forced forward as he comes without being touched all over the sheets. The world goes white for a second and Matty feels himself going limp, only being held up by George’s strong arms, still thrusting punishingly against Matty’s prostate. Tears drip from Matty’s cheeks, his hair plastered to his face from sweat, allowing George to keep fucking him.

George eventually comes with a choked moan, though he doesn’t let go of Matty, just holds him tightly as they both come down from their orgasms. Matty thinks he must have passed out for a few minutes because the next thing he knows George is wiping Matty clean with one of those hotel flannels that they leave for you. His whole body feels hypersensitive and he finally gets to look up at George, feeling a surge of love for his best friend because really he wouldn’t let anyone else in the world do this to him, but he trusts George with his life.

‘Hey,’ Matty says quietly, his voice is hoarse and sounds alien to him.

‘Hey,’ George grins down at him, dropping a kiss to Matty’s sweaty forehead.

‘Think I’m gonna post anonymously on reddit that you have a daddy kink,’ Matty giggles quietly, starting to feel a little bit more like himself. George lays down next to Matty in the rumbled sheets, resting a hand on Matty’s stomach, rubbing the skin there gently.

‘Pretty sure Ross has already done just that,’ George laughs, brushing his hair out of his face.

Matty cackles and shuts his eyes, his body feels tender but in a really good way and he just wants to curl up in a ball next to George and sleep for the next month. 

‘Love you,’ Matty says softly after a few beats of silence. As a rule Matty is pretty demonstrative to his friends about how much he loves them, but he doesn’t say it very often, George is special though.

‘Love you too, Matty,’

**

The next morning at breakfast, Ross, Adam and John are all very quiet. When Adam leaves the table and goes to grab some food, Matty asks what’s wrong Ross explains that Adam had gone to their room last night to see if he could borrow a phone charger as his had broken, and as a result he had ‘heard things’ but refused to elaborate.

Adam looks traumatised for at least a week after that.


End file.
